International Hunger Games
by Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro
Summary: What happens when the capital finds out that there are surviors on other land masses?  the International Hunger Games.  that's what. sumitt your tributes! **Cancled untill further notice**
1. Tribute form

**Tribute form:**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Family:

Friends:

Personality:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Fears:

Physical Characteristics:

Mentality(Sane, nuts, distracted, ill-tempered, calm, etc?):

Background/Past/History:

Like or hate the Capitol:

Chosen or Volunteered (If volunteered explain why):

Weapon of Choice(Sponsors can send it if they want, The sponsor cannot be from the person who got picked to be a tribute.):

Do you care if I use him/her as a bloodbath character? Y or N:

* * *

**England:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**France:**

**Girl:** Lucy Watercrest

**Boy:** Damien Willman

**Japan:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Italy:**

**Girl: **Fancesca

**Boy: **Igor

**Panem:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Australia:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Brazil:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Africa:**

**Girl:** Nubia Okiro

**Boy:**

**Russia:**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **Mikhail "Misha" Sokolov**  
**

**India:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Ireland:**

**Girl: **Callista (Prounounced Kuh-liss-tuh) or "Callie" Greene

**Boy:**

**Canada:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**


	2. The French Reapings

**Chapter 1: Lucy (France)**

"Bonjour," I smiled and kissed my mom twice on both cheeks.

She smiled back, "Bonjour, ma sucré bébé." Using the, oh so familiar nickname, that had been given to me the day I was born because of _course_ I have to be the youngest. One day I was going to prove my older brothers wrong. They _were_ going to find out that I was not a weakling or a scaredy cat. "Comment ça va?"

"Bon, merci," I walked to the bottom of the steps. "Alain! Bassett! Temps pour le déjeuner!" They came running down the steps; both of them trying to get to the bottom before the other. A football came flying at my head but I ducked just in time, sighing as I made my way to our large kitchen table. I sat down and our maid served me helping of bread, fruit and nuts. "Merci."

Our TV came on with another announcement from "The Capital" or so they called themselves. The Capital was located on an old continent called North America, once a thriving country, now a miniscule civilization; but a civilization just the same. The Capital reporter was talking about today's drawings that would be happening worldwide, children from the age of twelve to the age of eighteen would have a chance to go to the Capital to compete on a game show. Rumors have it that the game show is really cool and the winner would become rich and famous. I was dressed in my best emerald silk dress with strings of pearls in my hair and around my neck; I even had pearl earrings on. My oldest brother Alain, who was seventeen, was wearing a black cashmere suit with dark green accents. And Bassett, who was a year younger than Alain and my twin, was wearing a kaki suit with dark blue accents. All of our outfits matched our eye colors.

We took our seats in the VIP section, off to the left of the stage in a velvet-roped in area where all of the richer families were sitting. I fidgeted nervously in my seat as the announcer took the stage, "Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs and welcome to the drawing for the Capital games!" She went on and on until finally she said, "Ladies first!" and walked over to a great crystal bowl that had all of the girls names who could be considered rich in it. Reached her hand in, fished around in it for a little while and then decided on one and pulled it out. "Lucy Watercress!"

I took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stair case to the stage. She smiled at me and talked away about how cute and charming I was. Before deciding on walking to the boys bowl to pull out the final name. "Damien Willman!"

The boy who walked onto the stage was a street kid, you could tell by his clothes. But under the grim and dirt, I think there may actually be a good looking boy. After the ceremony I said au revoir to my family and then was lead to a hover plane, thing, by a guard.

I sat cross-legged on my bunk, playing with a pillow while Damien slept silently on the bed above me. An Avox, as I had learned they were called, sat across from me. "Parlez-vous français?"

The Avox shook her head, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes.

"So what are these Games, I am hearing about?" I said; my accent heavy.

The Avox shook her head again.

"I command you to speak." I said.

The Avox opened her mouth really wide. I gasped, she had no tongue. She shook her head yes.

"Pardon!"

She smiled and shrugged as if saying 'that's ok'. She sighed and the patted her stomach and then pretended to eat.

"Hungry?" She motioned her hands to say shorter, "Hunger?" She shook her head yes. Then she pretended to play catch with an invisible person. "Ball? Play… playing?" She shook her head no, "Ball game…?" She motioned; second word, "Game?" Yes and add an S. "Hunger Games?" Yes. "What are these Hunger Games?" She sighed again, and pretended that her finger was a sword, "Fighting?" Yes. She pretended the she was dead, "Dead? Dying? Killed?" Yes to the third one. "So in these Hunger Games you fight to the death? You make no sense! I'm going to bed. Bonne nuit." I sighed and fell backwards onto my back and then rolled over until I got comfortable…


	3. The Italian Reapings

**Chapter 1: Francesca**

"Come va, Aria?" I said kissing my best friend on both her cheeks.

"Molto bene, Francesca, come sta Bambi?" Bambi was my three year old baby sister who was very sick, but you see my family was very poor so there was no way to really help her. My mom has to stay home to take care of her and my dad is dead, so that leaves me. I worked at the castle as a maid for the King and Queen Achilleo, Princess Marcella and Prince Igor, but mostly I just worked in the laundry.

I sighed, "Lei è non c'è male. A domani!"

"Ciao!"

I walked to work, when I got to the castle I walked around the back to the slave and maid door and went inside. Right away I found the head maid, Cecelia, and asked what I would have to do for the day. She told me I would be working for the prince and princess today. I nearly fainted, that meant I was moving up in ranks and _that_ I meant I was getting a raise. She gave me a watch that doubled as a pager and I headed to the infirmary to help out until I was called.

I had just finished packing a first aid kit when my watch beeped; I was needed in the stables. I grabbed the first aid kit and hastened out the doors to the stables. When I got there I saw a young man, around seven teen, whom I recognized as Prince Igor. "Buon giorno, Prince Igor," I said with a curtsy.

He nodded, "Ciao. Il mio cavallo è ferito." He showed me to where his horse was. I put one hand on the horse and whispered to it trying to calm him. When it was finally calm I began to treat its hove. When I finished I saw the Prince was studying me closely. This made me blush and drop the first aid kit, spilling all of its contents on the floor.

I bent down and started to pick up a roll of gauze when another hand stopped me, the Prince's hand. I met his eyes they weren't hard like his father's eyes were when he sentenced my father to death, they were kind and full of love. I blushed even more and stammered, "Scusi!"

He laughed, a kind laugh, "Come ti chiami?"

"Mi chiamo Francesca," I replied nervously.

"Piacere, Francesca," he replied his voice deep and alluring, "Quanti anni ha?"

"Sedici."

He asked me why I was working here at the castle and I explained about my younger sister and then told him my mom had to stay home to care for her because his father had sentenced my father to death before she was even born. And she was born sick. Tears must have been building up in my eyes because I could now feel them running down my cheeks. He used a piece of gauze and wiped my tears away apologizing for everything that has happened to my family as he did. A stable hand came in and saw us his eyes widening at the sight of us he said excuse me and ran back out. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and stood up, "ArrivederLa, Prince Igor."

"A domani, Francesca." He said; my name lingering on his lips as if he were tasting the sound of it.

I woke up early the next morning and made breakfast for my mom, my sister and me. Bambi came out of our room dragging her blanket behind her. In between coughs she said, "Buon giorno, Cesca."

I smiled, ruffled her hair and then picked her up and put her on a seat at our dingy old kitchen table. I poured her some tea, adding cough syrup when she wasn't looking, and she happily sipped at it. I have her some mushed oats with fruit too. She complained about it not being sweet enough so I caved and added a little bit of sugar, because well it's sad to say but who knows how much time she has left. When my mom woke up I got dressed in my best dress, which wasn't really better than my usual outfit, but it was the only thing I could find. I stared out towards the castle but half way there I met up with Aria and we walked together.

An announcer from 'The Capital' greeted us and then went to a bowl and pulled out a name, I was zoned out so I didn't know who she called until Aria, who was jumping up and down at my side screamed in my ear. "Francesca! They called you!"

I blinked a few times and then walked up to the stage, where Igor caught my eye. I kept taking deep breaths… if rumors were right then I would be going to a place where I will have to fight to the death with other tributes. She called a guy's name and my twelve year old neighbor started to make his way up to the stage. But Prince Igor jumped to his feet and proclaimed, "I volunteer!"

He hoped up onto the stage shook hands with the announcer and then came over to me. I was about to shake his hand but he leaned in and kissed me on both cheeks instead, I blushed, and could hear Aria's "EEEEP!" over the crowd. When the ceremony was finished I ran home with Aria and said arrivederci to my mother and sister. Aria walked with me as far as the hover plane, where we both broke down crying and hugged each other until the peacekeepers pulled us away.

I sat on the plush couch and stared at the black TV screen, when the Prince came in, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed, "I'm just wondering if Bambi will survive… if _I_ will survive."

He smiled, "You won't have to worry about Bambi. I asked my mother to let Bambi and your mother have my old room. And after I explained why she said she would call the best doctor to help Bambi."

I jumped up and hugged him, then remembered he was the prince and started to back away. But before I could fully pull away from him completely he kissed me on both cheeks and then the mouth.


	4. Translation one

French (I've never taken French so sorry if I get some stuff wrong):

Bonjour, ma sucré bébé- hello my sweet baby

Comment ça va?- how are you

Temps pour le déjeuner- time for dinner

Merci- thank you

Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs- hello ladies and gentlemen

Parlez-vous français- do you speak French

Italian (I'm only in Italian 1 so yeah):

Come va- how are you

Molto bene- very good

come sta Bambi- how is Bambi

Lei è non c'è male. A domani- she is not bad, see you tomorrow

Ciao- Hi/bye

Il mio cavallo è ferito- My horse is injured

Scusi- Sorry

Come ti chiami- what is your name

Mi chiamo- my name is…

Piacere- pleased to meet you

Piacere mio- the pleasure is mine

Quanti anni ha- how old are you

Sedici- sixteen


End file.
